


2040:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat and Mouse: In The Lives Of: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Consensual, Established Relationship, Future, Future Fic, General, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Routines, Mornings, Multi, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Routine, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Men were enjoying their lives postFive-O, What happened afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is end of the series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Cat and Mouse: In The Lives Of: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854946
Kudos: 1





	2040:

*Summary: The Men were enjoying their lives post **_Five-O_** , What happened afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is end of the series!!!!*

Officer Adam Noshimuri was glad that he & his husbands were on semi-retirement, & help out at **_Five-O_** occasionally. It was really a nice arrangement, They can actually enjoy their future together without no worries, & hassles. The Handsome Asian went to make breakfast, & he was treating his men very well. He whistled a happy tune, as he headed straight into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was watching Commander Steve McGarrett doing his workout, He loved that his super seal was showing off his body, & muscles. **“God, I can’t believe that he _ **is**_ all mine”**, He thought to himself. The Former Seal knew that he has his admirers, but he was glad that it was Danny. Cause, He loves him so much, & would do anything for him.

He went over to his lover, Who had a towel waiting for him, as he stood by the shore. “Hey, **_Sexy_** ”, The Shorter Man purred seductively, as they kissed, & hugged for a second. They headed for their home, & knew that Adam was cooking up something really good, & it was a perfect time for it.

“Hey, There are my handsome men, Breakfast is ready, Let’s dig in”, The Former Yakuza said, as he kissed them, & served them their plates, & his own. Danny & Steve joined him, as they sat down. It was a perfect way to spend the day, & being together. They talked about nothing in particular, as they enjoyed their quality time together.

Adam decided to make a toast, “This has been the best 20 years, Here’s to 20 more”, He said, as he raised his glass of juice. “I’ll drink to that”, The Shorter Man said, “Hear, Hear !”, Steve added. They clinked their glasses together, as they smiled at each other, “How about we really go in & celebrate ?”, The Former Seal said with a waggle of his eyebrows, Danny & Adam just looked at each other, & Steve, They pulled him inside for some more fun, & hopefully in the future too. Cause 2040 was terrific, & they wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

The End.


End file.
